


短篇文包合集

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff





	1. Blank space

“我有一长串前任的名单，现在还有空位置，不介意多你一个。”任豪装作不在意的与洒脱，对赵让说到。  
“哦，我也有一长串表白就可以在一起的人，快写满了，不介意划掉你。”赵让倒像是真的坦然，有一种真实的底气。  
“提上裤子就不认人了，你的xxj人设呢？不怕我说出去崩了?”任豪语气逐渐变得有些激动和歇斯底里。  
“新晋男团爆出团内性丑闻，我数数，何洛洛，刘也，周震南，焉栩嘉，翟潇闻，组合外还有孙圻峻，吴季峰，李鑫一，哦对了，组合内还有个任豪，哇塞，用这个出圈，看股票看懵了吧。”赵让躺在沙发垫子上，腿翘的老高，浑身散发着嚣张的气息。  
“你到底想怎么样?”任豪听着赵让的话，早已心灰意冷了。  
“帮我搞定张颜齐呗，搞定张颜齐，我绝对就只对你一个人好了。”赵让提出了他的条件。  
“上次我帮你搞定翟潇闻时你就是这么说的。”任豪无奈的笑了笑:“结果呢，还不是被我逮到你和焉栩嘉在床上瞎搞。”  
“小馒自己要送上来的嘛，而且，我也想体验一下比我年轻的身体。”赵让笑起来没有丝毫的歉意。  
“你真的不是个东西，在外面装着人畜无害，还抱着刘也营销小奶狗，要是你做的这些事让他们知道了，你知道什么后果么？”任豪已经有些怒了。  
“那又怎么样，演谁不会啊，你不是也在外面营销什么霸总bking么？拉着何洛洛翟潇闻给你做小说配角，私底下发起春来还不是对着我摇屁股。”赵让凑到任豪耳边，轻声耳语到:“没事的，没人会在意的，也没人会发现的，穿上我的海绵宝宝睡衣，我还是小学鸡。”  
这个团里没人把赵让当小学鸡，至少被他摁在床上开过苞的翟潇闻，被在面包车后座公开场合强上的周震南，和被尾随进厕所强暴的何洛洛不这么想。  
当然，这些都是拜任豪所赐了。  
真正的恋人在镜头下总是会避嫌过度，看起来毫不相关的人，或许才是大通铺深夜里，在无人的浴室欢爱的人。  
他们撞见过刘也和肖凯中，也看见过牛超和夏之光，赵让也自然照单全收，攻受不限。  
任豪觉得自己一定是个变态，因为可能真的只有变态才会一眼看穿赵让每天镜头前纯良背后内心的邪欲，也只有变态才会被这样的人吸引，他越脏，自己越爱。  
只是，当听着自己的男朋友讲那些男孩艹的不知道是在哭还是在高潮的时候，任豪总是会想，要是他只有我一个人就好了。  
可是他还是要在赵让心满意足提上裤子走人之后，一边帮他打扫，一边劝着那些男孩子爱上自己的男人，哪怕这个群体的数量越来越多。  
“最后一次，张颜齐，不能再多了。”任豪叹了口气。  
“谢谢你，宝贝，爱你哦。”赵让立马变了脸，搂过任豪就开始亲，嘴里说着甜蜜的话。  
“你今天晚上先来我们这住吧，我跟洛洛都在。”任豪迟疑了一会，还是绵软地躺进了赵让怀里。


	2. 雨季不再来

重庆的雨季很长，雨季的时候，空气都是湿的，可是又总是下不痛快，只是一滴一滴的，闷着重庆人。  
身上总是被汗湿粘腻着的，有的时候呆在屋子里开着空调，背贴在凉席上，贴久了，也觉得背上热的心痒痒。  
张颜齐那时候十七岁出头，正是虎狼的年纪，有个男朋友叫姚琛，是个比他大的学长，家里人不在的时候，张颜齐就会把姚琛叫过来，然后在地板上铺个竹席子，明目张胆的做。  
雨季还在继续，张颜齐每天穿着个汗黄了的白汗衫，一条肥大的我短裤，踢着个拖鞋就出了门，他辍学很久了，靠家里养着，自己平时做点零工，浑浑噩噩地活着，想找寻自己的意义的时候，就打电话给姚琛，约到哪个地方，扒了他的裤子艹他，每次听到他的娇喘，张颜齐才会觉得，我真TM牛B。  
做多了，就变成了一种需求的发泄。  
对于张颜齐来说，姚琛就是那个彼此毫无神秘性，毫不美丽的，单一的性对象。  
张颜齐楼下新搬来一家住户，违规搭建开了个小卖部，老板叫任豪，二十多岁，长的挺好看的，每天就坐在他那五平米不到的小卖部里，跟邻居们说着家长里短。  
张颜齐经常去任老板那里买烟，娇子八块钱一包，不贵，张颜齐经常往那玻璃柜上扔十块钱，任豪递给他一包烟，张颜齐也不要找零，就是在窗口拆了包装，抽一口，一边吐着烟雾，一边盯着任豪看。  
没有交流，没有对话，张颜齐抽完一根，把烟头往地上一丢，脚踩几下子，就走了。  
日复一日的，每天一包烟，等着这烦人的雨季过了。  
张颜齐不知道自己是怎么跟任豪搞上的，他也懒得跟姚琛讲，或许就是哪天晚上来买烟，正好碰上任老板关门，进了他那狭小的店铺，没忍住，就推了艹了。  
任豪被艹的时候一句话都不说，哼唧都不哼唧一下，无论张颜齐怎么卖力，都不说话，这让张颜齐很不爽，他一点成就感都没有。  
有天张颜齐回来的时候，看见那个小卖部没了，后来听家里人说，有个喝醉了的司机，开着把铺子撞了，任老板重伤在医院里呢。  
可是他也没再回来过了，楼下搬来了新的住户，大婶胖胖的，油腻的让张颜齐每天想呼他两巴掌。  
张颜齐惯例在没有人的时候把姚琛叫过来，脱了他的衣服，就开始抽插。  
“啊……再深一点……”姚琛娇俏的喘着。  
“你TM给我闭嘴。”张颜齐对着姚琛吼了一句。  
雨季不再来了。


	3. 万物生长

重庆的雨季很长，雨季的时候，空气都是湿的，可是又总是下不痛快，只是一滴一滴的，闷着重庆人。  
身上总是被汗湿粘腻着的，有的时候呆在屋子里开着空调，背贴在凉席上，贴久了，也觉得背上热的心痒痒。  
张颜齐那时候十七岁出头，正是虎狼的年纪，有个男朋友叫姚琛，是个比他大的学长，家里人不在的时候，张颜齐就会把姚琛叫过来，然后在地板上铺个竹席子，明目张胆的做。  
雨季还在继续，张颜齐每天穿着个汗黄了的白汗衫，一条肥大的我短裤，踢着个拖鞋就出了门，他辍学很久了，靠家里养着，自己平时做点零工，浑浑噩噩地活着，想找寻自己的意义的时候，就打电话给姚琛，约到哪个地方，扒了他的裤子艹他，每次听到他的娇喘，张颜齐才会觉得，我真TM牛B。  
做多了，就变成了一种需求的发泄。  
对于张颜齐来说，姚琛就是那个彼此毫无神秘性，毫不美丽的，单一的性对象。  
张颜齐楼下新搬来一家住户，违规搭建开了个小卖部，老板叫任豪，二十多岁，长的挺好看的，每天就坐在他那五平米不到的小卖部里，跟邻居们说着家长里短。  
张颜齐经常去任老板那里买烟，娇子八块钱一包，不贵，张颜齐经常往那玻璃柜上扔十块钱，任豪递给他一包烟，张颜齐也不要找零，就是在窗口拆了包装，抽一口，一边吐着烟雾，一边盯着任豪看。  
没有交流，没有对话，张颜齐抽完一根，把烟头往地上一丢，脚踩几下子，就走了。  
日复一日的，每天一包烟，等着这烦人的雨季过了。  
张颜齐不知道自己是怎么跟任豪搞上的，他也懒得跟姚琛讲，或许就是哪天晚上来买烟，正好碰上任老板关门，进了他那狭小的店铺，没忍住，就推了艹了。  
任豪被艹的时候一句话都不说，哼唧都不哼唧一下，无论张颜齐怎么卖力，都不说话，这让张颜齐很不爽，他一点成就感都没有。  
有天张颜齐回来的时候，看见那个小卖部没了，后来听家里人说，有个喝醉了的司机，开着把铺子撞了，任老板重伤在医院里呢。  
可是他也没再回来过了，楼下搬来了新的住户，大婶胖胖的，油腻的让张颜齐每天想呼他两巴掌。  
张颜齐惯例在没有人的时候把姚琛叫过来，脱了他的衣服，就开始抽插。  
“啊……再深一点……”姚琛娇俏的喘着。  
“你TM给我闭嘴。”张颜齐对着姚琛吼了一句。  
雨季不再来了。


End file.
